dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Advisors Alliance
Details *'Also known as:' 军师联盟 / Jun Shi Lian Meng *'Genre:' Period, politics, romance Part 1 *'Title:' 大军师司马懿之军师联盟 / Da Jun Shi Sima Yi Zhi Jun Shi Lian Meng *'English title:' The Advisors Alliance *'Episodes:' 42 *'Viewership ratings:' peak=%, average=% (JSTV), % (AHTV) http://weibo.com/u/2635260410 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Jun-22 to 2017-Jul-14 *'Broadcast network:' Jiangsu TV, Anhui TV *'Air time:' 19:30 Synopsis The drama chronicles the rise of Sima Yi, a politician in Three Kingdoms. During his early years, he intentionally hid his capabilities to avoid serving under Cao Cao, going as far as breaking his own legs. Then, the safety of his family forced him off the sideline to assist Cao Pi in his fight to be his father's successor. Serving under new crowned Emperor Cao Pi, he spearheaded a social reform to abolish clan-based feudalism, which made him a primary enemy of aristocratic Cao/Xiahou clans. Their campaign to drive a wedge between him and the Emperor succeeded in him being banished from the royal court. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Sima Family *Wu Xiu Bo as Sima Yi *Liu Tao as Zhang Chunhua *Janine Chang as Bai Lingyun *Wang Dong as Sima Fu *Tan Jian Ci as Sima Zhao :*Mei Zi Han (梅子涵) as Child Zhao *Xiao Shun Yao as Sima Shi :*Rong Zi Shan (荣梓杉) as Child Shi *Zhang Zhi Zhong (张志忠) as Sima Fang *Li You Wei (李佑伟) as Sima Lang *Zhang Dou Dou (张逗逗) as Xiahou Hui *Lai Xi as Hou Ji *Lu Yan Qi as Xiao Ruan ;Other *Wang Bo Zhao (王伯昭) as Liu Bei *Ding Hai Feng as Sun Quan *Lu Xing Yu as Lu Xun *Xu Huan Shan as Hua Tuo *Wang Mao Lei as Liu Xie *Tan Sha Sha (谈莎莎) as Consort Dong *Huang Jun Peng (黄俊鹏) as Xu Shu *Zhang Jun (张军) as Zhang Yin ;State of Cao Wei *Li Chen as Cao Pi *Yu He Wei as Cao Cao *Lu Ling (陆玲) as Lady Bian *Tang Yi Xin as Guo Zhao *Zhang Zhi Xi as Zhen Fu *Zhang He (章贺) as Cao Zhen *Wang Ren Jun (王仁君) as Cao Zhi *Huang Yi as Cao Rui *Guo Ming Yu (郭洺宇) as Cao Zhang *Chen Zhi Hui as Cao Hong *Du Xing Qi (杜星奇) as Cao Xiu *Tian Bao (天宝) as Cao Chong *Li Yu Yang (李雨洋) as Princess Qing He *Zhang Xing Zhe (张兴哲) as Xiahou Shang *Yang Han Bin (杨涵斌) as Xiahou Dun *Cheng Cheng (程诚) as Xiahou Xuan *Li Sheng Ye (李晟烨) as Xiahou Mao *Wang Jin Song as Xun Yu *Zhai Tian Lin as Yang Xiu *Cao Lei (曹磊) as Guo Jia *Wang Li (王力) as Man Chong *Yang Meng (杨猛) as Xun You *Xu Min as Zhong Yao *Luan Jun Wei (栾浚威) as Ding Yi *Liu Jian (柳健) as Yang Biao *Wang Ze Qing (王泽清) as Cui Yan *Liu Yu Lin (柳玉林) as Cheng Li *Li Long (李龙) as Xu Chu *Wang Zeng Qi (王增奇) as Wu Zhi *Lu Si Yu (陆思宇) as Ji Bu *Chu Shuan Zhong (褚栓忠) as Chen Qun *Liu Yue (刘岳) as Zhong Hui *Liu Ling Zhi (刘凌志) as Deng Ai *Zhao Xin (赵昕) as Zi Ye *Yin Guo Hua (尹国华) as Shi Chun / Ah Weng *Hou Tong Jiang (侯桐江) as Uncle Fang *Yu Shu Xin as Eldest Princess *Liu Gu Hao (刘顾浩) as Cui Shen *Zhao Yun Zhuo (赵蕴卓) as Princess Dong Xiang Part 2 *'Title:' 大军师司马懿之虎啸龙吟 / Da Jun Shi Sima Yi Zhi Hu Xiao Long Yin *'Also known as:' 军师联盟2虎啸龙吟 / Jun Shi Lian Meng Er Hu Xiao Long Yin *'English title:' Growling Tiger, Roaring Dragon *'Episodes:' 44 *'Broadcast period:' 2017-Dec-08 *'Broadcast network:' Youku Synopsis Sima Yi returned to the court with his influence on the State of Cao Wei stronger than ever. The war for dominance between Cao Wei and Shu Han was unavoidable. The final outcome came down to Sima Yi's strategic brilliance versus Zhuge Liang's tactical genius. Cast ;Sima Family *Wu Xiu Bo as Sima Yi *Liu Tao as Zhang Chunhua *Janine Chang as Bai Lingyun *Wang Dong as Sima Fu *Tan Jian Ci (檀健次) as Sima Zhao *Xiao Shun Yao as Sima Shi *Lai Xi as Hou Ji *Pu Tao (蒲萄) as Wang Yuanji *Zhang Dou Dou (张逗逗) as Xiahou Hui *Liu Qi (刘奇) as Sima Lun *He Mei Qi (贺美琦) as Sima Rou ;State of Cao Wei *Li Chen as Cao Pi *Tang Yi Xin as Guo Zhao *Liu Huan (刘欢) as Cao Rui *Zhang He (章贺) as Cao Zhen *Chen Zhe Lun (陈喆伦) as Cao Fang *Shi Guang (时光) as Cao Yu *Du Yi Heng as Cao Shuang *Yan Wen Xuan (阎汶宣) as He Yan *Li Sheng Ye (李晟烨) as Xiahou Mao *Luo Ai Xin (罗爱新) as Xiahou Yuan *Lu Yong as Sun Zi ;State of Shu Han *Wang Luo Yong as Zhuge Liang *Xiao Rong Sheng as Zhao Yun *Bai Hai Tao (白海涛) as Jiang Wei *Xiao Bing (萧冰) as Huang Hao *Xu Zhan Wei (许占伟) as Ma Dai *Gong Fang Min (公方敏) as Jiang Wan Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Chang Jiang (常江) *'Producers:' Zhang Jian (张坚), Xu Jia Xuan (徐佳暄), Wu Xiu Bo *'Director:' Zhang Yong Xin (张永新) Notes *'Filming period:' 2016-Feb-13 to 2017-Jan-10 *'Production period:' 11 months (333 days) External Links *Baidu Baike Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2017 Category:Anhui TV Category:Jiangsu TV Category:Youku Category:Historical